Pit Fiend
Summary Pit Fiends are the highest tier of devils present in Baator, the Nine Hells, and act as generals of the armies of lesser baatezu around them, as well as the ultimate manipulators and agents of corruption of mortals. Of all sixteen ranks of baatezu, Pit Fiends sit at the top of the hierarchy. The lords of the Nine Hells delight in perverting and altering contracts made by the Pit Fiends to their will. It is known that the only thing barring a Pit Fiend from ascending to the ranks of Archdevils and Dukes is merely the obstacle of prestige and renown- thus they strive endlessly to achieve these things through insidious deeds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Pit Fiend Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Greater Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Large Size (Type 0), Magic, Reality Warping, Extrasensory Perception via Truesight, Damage Reduction, Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Causality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can use Wish if asked to by a target; the wish will alter past present and future to achieve the stated effect now, though will ultimately work against the person doing the wishing), Fear Aura, Summoning, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Unholy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Magic Nullification, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Puppetry, Illusion Creation, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, and Non-Magical Weapons Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far superior to Legendary Dragons), possibly Island level+ (Of comparable challenge to Imix, who warps the area around him into a desert by heat alone) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Should be laughably superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can push over 40 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, possibly Island level+ (Can endure attacks from other Pit Fiends and their mortal enemies, tanar'ri) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Mace Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, possibly Supergenius, maintains an intelligence score of 22, making it somewhat superior to the Elder Brain Weaknesses: Good-aligned and silver weapons will overcome their damage reduction Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Greater Teleport: Devils can teleport to any point in the universe at will. * Quickened Fireball: A vastly faster form of Fireball, used to collectively damage groups of enemies. * Blasphemy: Deafens, stuns, paralyzes, or outright kills foes weaker than them. * Hold Person: Used for large groups of people. Telekinetic-ally paralyzes the target by holding them in place. * True Sight: Pit Fiends have passive True Sight, allowing them to see through illusions, the true form of shapeshifters, etc. * Wish: Once per year a Pit Fiend can grant a wish to a target. That wish will always be worded to lead to the target's downfall, however. Monster_Manual_35_-_Pit_fiend,_Bone_devil_-_p57_-_Sam_wood.jpg|Pit Fiend alongside a Bone Devil from 3rd Edition PitFiend2e.jpg|A Pit Fiend depicted in 2nd Edition PitFiend1e.jpg|A Pit Fiend depicted in 1st Edition PitFiend5e.jpg|A Pit Fiend depicted in 5th Edition PitFiendArt.jpg|Artwork of a Pit Fiend in Baator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sense Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Illusionists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 7 Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Preparation Users